Backstabber
by OmniverseGazer
Summary: Times have changed at DWMA. Our hero's have grown to lead rich fulfilling lives. But in the blink of an eye even good friends can become bitter rivals.
1. Chapter 1

It's been seven long years since the Kishin Asura was defeated, since then our intreped heroes have gone far in their lives. Our story begins with the arrival of the newest students who were waiting patiently for the instructor.

They turned as the door to the room opened and a tall figure walked in. He had long lavender hair with pale skin. His wardrobe consisted of a black overcoat with a white shawl, black pants, and cuffed boots.

"Good morning class. I will be your instructor, Crona Gorgon." He began to say. "First off, I would like to welcome all of you to the DWMA. Now I'd like all the weapons to go to the left and the meisters to the right."

The students listened as they split up.

"Looks like six weapons and six meisters even. Anyway the student body is devided into two classes. The first is the Normally Overcome Target Class or NOT Class for short and the Especially Advantaged Talent, or EAT Class. You are part of the NOT Class. Any questions so far?"

A few hands came up.

"Let's see, uh...you."

"Do we like, pick our partners or do you do that?" asked a girl on the weapon side. Possibly asian in heritage with hazel eyes and black hair in pigtails with yellow highlights. She wore a pair pair of hightops, dark blue stockings, light blue shortpants, and a purple a spaghetti strap top.

"It actually depends on what you feel. The bond you feel with someone determines if they will be your partner. Anyone else have a question?"

A boy on the meister side leaning against the wall raised his hand. He had piercings in his ears, grey eyes, messy blonde hair, and a nose ring. He was dressed in white T-shirt with a picture of a police badge with bullet holes in it, blue jeans with the cuffs rolled up, and green sneakers. "You wouldn't happen to be the same Crona Gorgon who betrayed the school for a witch would you?"

That made everyone turn towards him. His eyes went wide at the question.

"Yes, I am." he lowered his head.

The students began whispering to eachother.

"I had to jump through a few hoops to get back into the DWMA After I was expelled. But the guilt still haunts me to this day."

"Why'd you do it? Was she hot?" the boy asked again.

This time Crona frowned and gripped his fists. "She was my Mom."

That shut the boy up as Crona took a few deep breaths to try and focus.

"She used me as a lab rat, abused me, starved me, the first fourteen years of my life had been about nothing but incisions and injections." then he looked up with a serious face. "That Witch was horrible woman she can just burn in Hell where she belongs."

The students looked at him with shock and horror.

He cleared his throat and regained his composure "Now, if that's all, let's focus."

 _"Yeah so shut up and listen up!"_ a high pitched voice came out of nowhere.

The students looked around in confusion.

"Ragnarok, hush." Crona scolded softly.

 _"You hush."_ the voice talked back.

"Who is that?" a male student on the weapon side questioned. "Where are you?"

"You're just hearing things." dismissed Crona.

 _"You think they believe that load of bull-"_

"Ragnarok!" Crona snapped before making everyone look at him. He let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge if his nose. "Alright, I guess I have no choice but to introduce you to my weapon partner."

"Where is he?"

"First off, what you are about to see may shock and/or disgust you." Crona warned.

All of them payed attention.

"Let's go, Ragnarok!" Crona's back seemed to grow as something surfaced. "Oh and just so you all know, my blood is black."

The students watched as the thing started gaining arms and eyes. It's hands were white with three pointed fingers, shoulder pads with spikes, horns stemmed from the X on it's face, and a crazed grin.

"Say hello to The Death Scythe known as Ragnarok." Crona introduced. Ragnarok flexed to show off his muscles.

"That thing is a Death Scythe!?" the girl from the weapon side exclaim.

 _"That's what he said, try paying a little more attention."_ the weapon snickered.

"Would you just turn into a sword already." Crona said in irritation

 _"Fine."_ he turned a mass of blood floating overhead. Crona reached in and pulled out a handle then the rest formed the blade.

"Now both weapon AND meister work as a team." Crona demonstrated by twirling the blade. He then put one hand behind his back and thrust forward repeatedly at break neck speeds. "It's not just about swing your partner around. When two souls resonate as one they can do great things."

 _"So start picking!"_ shouted Ragnarok.

"I can't take you anywhere, can I?" Crona said to the sword in his hand

 _"Of course you can, I'm part of you so basically you have to."_

"Don't remind me." Crona scrached his head "Alright you guys get to know one another and I'll be back soon." Crona turned and walked away from the students.

Crona made his way to the library where he spotted Maka at the desk. After graduation she took the job as school librarian after her predecessor retirered. He smiled lightly while his face heated up.

 _"What are you waiting for Romeo? Go talk to her."_ Ragnarok urged.

"It's not that easy." he whispered.

 _"Look Crona, we've been together for as long as either of us can remember. You're almost 21, you gotta man up eventually."_

"I'll do it when I'm ready." Crona replied in agitation

 _"Never mind, Soul just walked in."_

Crona looked up and saw Ragnarok was right.

"Hey Crona, aren't you supposed to be in class with the new meat?" Soul asked.

"I gave them the regular gist of what they need to know and now they're picking partners."

"I remember when me and Maka were asked to be demonstrators for that class." Soul smiled. "Speaking of which, I need to talk to Maka."

Crona watched as Soul walked over to said girl. He couldn't hear from the distance, but by the looks of it they started arguing. It ended with Soul receiving a Maka Chop.

Crona flinched as he had seen how painful those are.

 _"Now's your chance lover boy. Go over and pretend to be concerned."_

"I don't need to pretend." he replied walking over. "Maka?"

"Oh, hey Crona." She greeted.

"What were you two fighting about this time."

"Who's turn it was to make dinner tonight." she shrugged. "So how's your class?"

"Not sure. I gave them a brief run down and left them to get acquainted."

"MAKAAAA!" came Spirit's cry as he rushed in and hugged her.

"Dad we talked about this, not while at work?" she said emotionlessly.

"Hello Mr. Albarn." greeted Crona.

"Gorgon." the older Death Scythe. greeted blankly

Crona could tell his senior still wasn't keen on them having the same rank, Which he couldn't blame him for given his past actions.

"What happened to Soul?" Spirit asked.

"We just got into a little argument."

Spirit laughed hartley. "That's my girl! No one gives the Albarn family any crap."

"Mind taking him to the nurse while I get back to work?" Maka asked.

"Sure." Spirit dragged a dazed Soul out by his feet humming as he left.

 _"Now Crona. It's just you and her, do it!"_ Ragnarok whispered

"Fine." he relented. "Uh, Maka?"

"Yes?"

"Um, if you're free this afternoon, do you want to… I don't know, hangout?"

"Yeah sure." she replied. "Soul's making dinner so I have some time to burn."

'Yes.' thought Crona. "Okay see you after work." As Crona left he sighed in relief.

 _"Nicely done champ, I knew you could do it."_ said Ragnarok _._

"Wow. You being supportive? You sure you didn't hit your head?"

 _"Well someone's gotta look out for you, might as well be me. Now let's get back to class."_

Later Crona waited for Maka outside the academy.

'Oh man. I can't believe this is happening.'

 _"Calm down, you got this."_

'Doubt it.'

Ragnarok came out and rubbed his shoulders. _"Just stay calm and you'll be fine. Remember, this is your time."_

"You know, I like you a lot more when you're not beating on me. You almost seem civilized."

 _"Aw, it's no- hey wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean?"_

"Crona!" Maka called.

Crona looked up and saw her coming towards him.

 _"This isn't over."_ Ragnarok retreated.

"So anything special planned?"

"Actually I was thinking of just a nice relaxing walk after a long day's work?"

"That does sound pretty nice." Maka nodded.

Later on the sun has set and the moon loomed over head snickering

"It's a nice night." Maka said looking to the sky.

"I agree."

"It was night when we first met." said Crona

"True. Although back then we tried to kill each other."

That made him sigh in regret. "I still feel bad about kill on all those people."

"Hey, you were a different person back then. You've changed."

"Yeah, thanks to you Maka." Crona smiled at her.

She returned it.

"Before you cleansed me and Ragnarok my soul was like a desert, barren and empty. Now it like an ocean, vast and full of life."

"You really know how to flatter a girl." she locked arms with him.

Crona felt his breath hitch.

"You know what I like most about you Crona?"

"What?"

"Even though you've grown so much you never give in to your machismo. in a way you're a much better man than even my father was."

That made him blush Profusely and stop. "Maka, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked with slight concern.

Crona took her hands into his own. "All my life I have never met anyone as kind and caring as you, you saved me from the Hell that was once my life. I had nothing before you, and that's why...I love you."

Maka was surprised. Not only by what he said but the fact that he said it. Where was he getting this confidence from?

"I mean it Maka, down to the bottom of my very soul. In all honesty, I can't even envision any future without you."

That made Maka feel touched. No one had ever spoken to her like that not even Soul. Then she registered the last of his words "What are you saying Crona."

He took a deep breath and reached into his coat pocket and fished out a small box. "Maka…"

* * *

Soul was at home in the kitchen with his head bandaged and a grin on his face. 'tonight's the night.' after letting Maka injure him he told the nurse about how he needed to go and buy a ring for a special occasion, then he snuck out and went to the nearest Jeweler. The ring wasn't exactly the best money could buy, but it would do.

He finish cooking dinner and had everything setup perfectly, so now all he had to do was wait.

He heard the door open and smiled holding the ring box behind his back. "Show time." He and Maka met at the threshold.

"I've got to tell you-" He started to say when he noticed the other male.

"Soul, you won't believe this. Crona proposed, to me!" Maka said with a large smile.

That stunned Soul. "W-What?"

"I know it surprised me too." Maka giggled.

"Honestly my heart's is still hammering in my chest." Crona breathed.

"And just look at this ring." Maka held her hand out to show off the ring. It was a gold band with an emerald that made his ring look like it came from a crackerjack box.

"It was a good thing my Aunt Shaula was good at making jewelry and that I knew where her old labs were."

"Yeah, real good." Soul got out. "When's the wedding?"

"We're thinking in about five months." Maka said. "Hey dinner ready yet?"

"Yeah," Soul said slipping the box in his pocket. "but I didn't think we'd be having company so…"

"That's alright," Crona said "I'll just pick something up on the way home."

"Great." smiled Maka. "See you tomorrow."

Crona left smiling. His stroll down the street turned to a power walk, then a jog, and finally full on running. His black blood turned to wings and took to the sky's "WOOOOHOOOO! SHE SAID YES!"

 _"Nicely done bucko I knew you could do it."_ Ragnarok emerged, happily ruffling Crona's hair.

Back at the house, Soul looked out the window sending a scowl at the flying man. "Crona." Soul growled.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Maka felt uneasy being surrounded by her close friends after telling them the news.

"Oh wow Maka, this ring is just gorgeous." Tsubaki said as she held Maka's hand to get a good look at the metal band.

"I can't believe you'd tie the knot before me." smiled Blair with a teasing grin.

"Uh, guys a little space please?" she asked pulling her hand from Tsubaki's grasp.

"Hurray!" cheered Patty. "I call flower girl!"

"No fair." pouted Blair.

"Yeah, yeah, hip hip hurray and all." Liz said then looked to the bride to be seriously, "Listen Maka, I know it's none of my business, but don't you think you're rushing things?"

"Don't ruin this for her!" Blair and Patty shouted.

"I'm just saying what needs to be said." Liz countered. "You two never even dated."

"But they're close." remarked Blair.

"I know what you're trying to say Liz, but this is Crona we're talking about," Maka smiled looking down at the ring. "remember after he got back into the academy? He always offered to help around in anyway he could."

"Yeah I Remember too," Tsubaki said. "He even helped me get the money I needed to start my restaurant."

"I'm just wanting you to be absolutely sure." the elder Thompson sister persisted.

"I'm more then sure Liz. Crona's a really good guy, remember the christmas party two years ago?" Maka smirked. "You got so drunk that you wandered out into the city alone acting all flirty."

"Don't remind me." she groaned in shame. "If Crona hadn't been chasing after me some pervert probably would have had their way with me, or worse."

"Exactly, and Patty, who was it that stood in line at the theatre for three hours, in the pouring rain no less, just to get you a ticket for that movie you wanted to see so badly?"

"Crona!" Patty jumped. "An the movie was fantastic."

"Ever since Medusa died, Crona has been a good friend to all of us, he's helped every one of us and others, not even asking for anything in return."

"Alright, I get it." sighed Liz. "But what about Ragnarok, won't it make things awkward with him being a part of Crona and all?"

"Well maybe," Maka scratched her cheek. "But I can just try to ignore the little blob like always."

"Plus, your honeymoon might get kinky." teased Blair.

The librarian growled as she turned red, raising a book for a Maka chop.

"EEP!" monster cat changed her form and ran away.

"Well we should probably get going." Tsubaki spoke nervously as she stepped back.

"Yeah Kid probably needs us for something stupid." Liz dragged Patti who laughed at Maka's angry look while waving.

Maka took a deep breath to calm herself and put the book down.

"Excuse us."

She looked up to see the boy and girl from the NOT class walking up to them.

"Uh, can I help you two?"

"Your Ms. Albarn?" asked the boy.

"I am." Maka nodded.

"So you're the the girl Mr. Gorgon is marrying?" the girl asked looking over Maka. "I'm not impressed."

Maka held back her irritation so as to not get in trouble for harming a student. "And you are?"

"Nika Totsuka, this and this is my partner Tony Gilfree."

"And what business is it of yours that makes you question who Crona marries young lady?"

"None really, I just like messing with people with authority." Nika stuck out her tongue.

"That's not why we're here Nika," Tony said walking up to them. "I wanna know, how did Crona get back into the academy after getting expelled? Once you're expelled there's no getting back in, right?"

"Well yes, that's how it is with normal schools," Maka replied. "But in case you haven't noticed, the DWMA isn't exactly a normal school."

"So you can just get back in even after getting expelled?" Nika raised an eyebrow.

"Not exactly, after a student is expelled they have the chance to take on the Return to Grace challenge. A nearly impossible task, but still doable. The objective is to collect ten kishin souls within one month and return before time runs out. Few have ever really completed the challenge in time."

"Sounds like a desperate measure." Nika put her hands behind her head.

"Mr. Gorgon was able to complete the challenge in under a week."

"What?!" exclaimed both students in shock.

"Yep, it shocked all of us too. I mean, I don't think any of us expected him to be back so soon with forty souls."

"FORTY?!" Nika leaned in. "How the hell did he get forty souls in just a week!"

Just then the bell rang.

"Sorry, but you'll have ask him yourself in class." Maka stood from her chair and pushed a cart of books she needed to shelve.

Both students sighed before leaving.

Crona walked through the halls with the same happy smiled he had all day.

"And I figured you would have gotten laid by now." spoke Ragnarok in his head.

"You know what Ragnarok? I don't care what you say." Crona said. "Right now nothing can ruin my mood today."

"GORGON!"

Crona stopped walking turned back to see Spirit running towards him with an angry expression.

The older man threw a punch that sent Crona through a wall and rolling across the courtyard.

"OW!" cried Ragnarok. "What's his problem!"

"I don't know." groaned Crona pushing himself up.

"You won't get away from me that easily you little punk!" Spirit jumped out after him. "You got a lot of nerve doing what you did!"

"Kick his ass!" Ragnarok growled.

"Mr. Albarn please, I don't want to to fight you."

"Well that's too damn bad, because you got one!" growled the weapon walking towards him. Scythe blades sprouting on his arms and back as he attacked.

Crona sighed as it looked like talk wasn't gonna work. He brought out Ragnarok and blocked the attack. "Mr. Albarn, please calm down."

"Considering you just asked my daughter to marry you, WITHOUT FIRST ASKING FOR MY PERMISSION, NO I WON'T!" he yelled before a blade came out of his right leg and he swung it up towards Crona's head.

Crona leaned back and jumped away.

"That's what this is about?!" shouted Ragnarok.

"Maybe we could just take a moment and talk this out?" suggested Crona one last time.

"Should have known you'd try to slither your way out of this, you're just like your mother."

Crona's eyes became cold and hard as he gripped Ragnarok tighter.

Students and faculty started running out the doors as word about the fight spread like wildfire.

Crona held Ragnarok out and ran at Spirit. He struck with enough force to push the elder back. Seeing him get sent back, he ran at him again. This time with a downward strike.

Spirit brought his arms up and blocked it with the blades that came out.

Maka pushed and shoved her way to the front of the crowd just in time to Spirit deliver a kick sending her fiance skidding back. "Crona!"

"Don't interfere Maka." lord death grabbed her shoulder. "This is a fight between a father and his future Son-in-law."

Spirit ducked a strike and went for a leg sweep.

Crona avoided it with a backflip and pointed his weapon at Spirit. "Don't EVER compare me to that witch Medusa!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have to if you just stayed away from my daughter you little son of a snake!"

Crona growled. "Alright, that's it! You want a fight? Fine, no more holding back. Ragnarok!"

"Right!"

"Screaming resonance!"

"PIYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Spirit groaned as the high pitched sound so close was making his head feel like thousands of needles were stabbing into it along with the others nearby.

Crona charged, ready to strike with a back hand.

"CRONA! STOP THIS!" shouted Maka.

Hearing her cry, Crona came to a halt. He looked to see Maka run down towards him. "M-Maka I..."

"I want to know why you and my dad are fighting right now?" she demanded.

"I can answer that one" Ragnarok spoke through the blade. "Your two timing cheater of a dad knocked us through the wall because Crona didn't ask his permission to marry you."

"Is this true?" Maka growled turning to Spirit.

"Uh... Well… you see sweety, it's the principle of it is all." Spirit away sweat dropped. "I just want what's best to you?"

Maka walked towards Spirit while slowly bringing a book out.

"Don't bother Maka," spoke a voice that made both father and daughter freeze and turn to the steps with wide eyes. "For as long as I've known him your father has always been thick headed."

"M-Mama?"

"Kami!" Spirit jumped

"I just can't believe my little girl is engaged and didn't warn me ahead of time. I'm hurt." teased Kami.

"You're Maka's mom?" Crona spoke up.

"Yes, Kami Albarn, but please just call me Kami. You are going to be my son-in-law?" she smiled.

"Uh, y-yes ma'am!" Crona straightened and gave a bow. "My name is Crona Gorgon."

"I know you. Maka talks about you so much in her letters."

"She has?" blinked Crona looking to his fiance who just blushed.

"Oh indeed she has. And that little cutie on your shoulder must be Ragnarok."

"That's me!"

"Now Maka, tell me why didn't you call to tell me about your engagement? I feel sort of ignored having to hear it from Shinigami-sama."

"Well I was just too stunned and had to deal with my job, so I kinda forgot."

"That's my girl!" Kami smiled. She frowned as she turned towards Spirit. "As for you, Spirit."

The elder Death Scythe cringed and sweat was raining from his pores

"Why did you go off and try to hurt an innocent young man? The same one who was about to marry our daughter. The one who would have given me grandkids." she asked with a sweet smile as she walked towards him while cracking her knuckles.

"Grandkids." the two paled.

"Kami, you know I love Maka more than anything." Spirit started backing away. "The thought of someone taking her away from me without warning- OOF!"

Kami slammed her fist into his stomach, making him drop to his knees.

"He's totally whipped." Ragnarok snickered.

"Let me make this clear. If you do that again, I WILL TIE YOU UP, SEND YOU TO STEIN, AND HAVE HIM OPEN YOU UP LIKE A FROG!"

"Yes ma'am." Spirit squeaked.

"Yep, that's mama for you. Sweet as sugar one minute, then hot as a pepper the next.." Maka smiled.

"Crona?" Kami turned towards Crona making the boy flinch.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

She walked towards him with a serious gaze that made even Ragnarok feel uneasy. Crona gulps at the darker expression then the one from before.

She stopped right in front of him before grabbing his hand as her expression became sweet again. "Please treat my daughter with respect. Otherwise, I'll have to do the same to you."

"Right!" he got out.

"Good, and make sure to give me plenty of grandkids." Kami smiled.

"MAMA! We're not even married yet!" Maka blushed with embarrassment.

"I don't mind if you two start early."

Both deadpanned at those words.

"LIKE HELL THEY WILL!" Spirit got back to his feet and ran over at a breakneck speed. "OKAY PUNK, YOU HAVE MY BLESSING, BUT IF YOU EVEN THINK OF TRYING ANYTHING BEFORE YOU TIE THE KNOT THEN I'LL-GAH!"

Spirit was stopped as Kami pulled him into a choke hold. "You keep quiet." she said. "I want something small and helpless to hold in my arms again, like when Maka was little."

"Yes….. ma'am." Spirit choked out.

"Shinigami-sama, I know this is a little sudden, but can you find someone to fill in for Maka and Crona for today," she smiled at Lord Death. "We have some family matters to work out."

"Of course, of course!" the Reaper waved, "After all, nothing is more important than family."

"Wonderful," she dropped Spirit before grabbing the two by the arms and dragging them away much to their protests. "We have a lot to talk about, and we're burning daylight"

'Oh boy.' groaned Maka in her head.

"Dammit!" Soul pounded his fist as he watched from the balcony. "I figured that if I told Spirit about the engagemenwould beat the crap out of Crona. Should have known better than to rely on that idiot."


End file.
